We're just stars
by ShizuoxIzya
Summary: "If you had a time machine and could change anything you wanted, would you?" I asked them. Damon kissed my hand and those familiar butterfly's started fluttering. "No I wouldn't change one thing because without those mistakes there would be no you" Damon said. "You see us as humans and love us with every body part love like that is hard to find." Said Stefan.
1. Chapter 1

"_I'm kind of in need for some advice on something."_

God I shouldn't be asking anyone for help on this! Hell I shouldn't even be thinking of a possibity of this but I am and I'm not sure if I want these feelings to stop. The vibrating of my phone woke me out of my thoughts.

"**I'm all ears." Bonnie replied.**

"_So I have a crush… Well more than a crush I guess it could be called an infatuation on these two people. And… I don't know which one I should choose I mean one of them has all of these great characteristics he's caring, sweet, and he wants to protect me."_

"**What about the other guy?"**

"_He's just got this protective side to him with people that he trust and the times we've been together it's like my emotions go haywire but when he touches me I feel safe in his arms. But then my common sense comes into the picture and I panic he gives me what I want without me having to verbally say it. And I don't know how to handle that."_

"**Geez Elena you really don't have an easy life huh? If this were a typical thing I would probably say something like who do you like more or you have history with the first one more than the other guy. Both of those things would be bullshit to say."**

I couldn't help but chuckle at her text I'm glad that I went to her instead of Caroline. I love them both dearly but if I went to Caroline she would have said things like I'm crazy and I would be left feeling horrible about myself. And I can't let myself feel like that I'm tired of feeling like that.

"_No I don't I'm starting to think that karma has it out for me or some evil omen like that. So what is it that you want to tell me since I know it would be either of those things?"_

It felt like hours before Bonnie responded to me. If I would have called or talked to her in person would this still be her reaction? Would the awkwardness be hard to handle?

"**You're my friend no matter what we've been through, or how many times that we've fought my concern doesn't disappear. I'm not going to pretend and say that I know what you're going through because I don't; I'm not one of those people that can like more than one person but I also won't tell you that what your feeling is wrong because you know how you feel and they've got to be pretty special for you to like them the way that you do. My advice to you is tell them it doesn't need to be now or tomorrow but don't wait too long because, we battle vampires practically every day and never know if we'll come out of it dead or alive and we need to live everyday like it's our last."**

"_Thank you Bonnie, I'm so lucky to have such a great friend like you in my life and your right I can't wait until the right time because it feels like in an instant it goes from happiness to another attacker after us. And I push back what I want to say or do and make it go away. So thank you for knocking the sense in me that I needed."_

"_**What are friends for if not to tell you like it is? Yea it is pretty messed up how that works doesn't it? I also cherish our friendship as well, well I'll leave you to your thoughts if you need to talk again I have no problem with driving to your house or meeting up at the grill and talking."**_

"_Yea texting isn't my favorite hobby either have a nice day!"_

God I feel like if Damon were here he would probably say something Damon like and chuckle at me being in distress. Why am I subconsciously making a list of people that won't forgive me for this? Why do I even care about those people? Yea there my friends and family but it's my life and these are my feelings so adding that pressure on me is completely stupid. But that's easier said than done.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds and let my mind drift thinking about the Salvatore brothers. If only they were here know I need some one to say that everything will be alright and for someone make my brain turn to mush because they know my weak spots.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N so I spaced out on doing this in the first chapter and I've tried multiple times to go back and edit the chapter so I can put an author note in but I can't figure it out so that's why it's in chapter 2 and I have a few things I want to clear up. So I'm going to do it know and I hope my viewers of this story read it.**

**Okay so first of all this story has nothing to do with the season finale I've had this story idea in my head for a while and the season finale was inspiration for me to finally post it on here, this was one of those idea's that kept shouting in my head after every episode screaming WHY HAVEN'T YOU WRITTEN ME DOWN!? Or WHY HAVEN'T YOU POSTED ME?! Secondly this story is about a polyamory relationship so if you aren't okay with that then hit the back button twice and you'll never have to read this story again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VD if I did I would try my hardest to make the love triangle between Stefan/Elena/Damon an actual relationship. I mean I can't be the only FF user on here that wonders how they would work as a couple.**

**Also don't forget to R&R from all those view's I can see that people already are enjoying this story and that's so awesome to me. Seriously I'm my worst critic when writing things but I love feedback whenever I can get it weather it's good or bad so please don't hold back. **

Elena's Pov

A few days had gone by with me doing a lot of thinking about Stefan and Damon and I've come to a few dilemmas.

I have two big fears about wanting to start a relationship like this one being that I'll turn out to be like Katherine and break both of their hearts. And two being that this won't work at all and not only will they be broken hearted but so will I but then this voice inside of my head keeps whispering you won't know for sure until you try. Ugh sometimes I wish that I never talked to Stefan that one day then maybe my life would be different and I would still be that girl that's just trying to make it through high school and not have to worry about things like vampires. But my conscious always scolds me for that because I would have probably ended up as a victim of some unknown attack that only the sheriff and the mayor know the real cause of.

But even if I didn't know about vampires I would still know about supernatural things because bonnie is a witch. So I wouldn't be to oblivious to things involving supernatural stuff not to mention my family history as well the only way I would be able to avoid this in another universe where my parents never met.

The Salvatore brothers are both so important to me it's crazy; Damon is the one that's filled with passion inside of him and he reads me like I'm an open book and that both scares me but also makes me feel cared for. Then there's Stefan he's the air that I breathe with him everything makes sense and I don't care about what's going on outside of that bubble we make with one look or one touch but choosing just one of them it doesn't make sense. Every touch is like fire on my skin.

God I feel like such a stupid girl! After all this time Stefan and Damon must think that I'm stringing them along and I would never intend to do something as cruel as that to anyone.

I quickly got off my bed and grabbed my phone from the nightstand. I need to fix this and I need to tell them how I've been feeling I just hope that they'll at least listen to me. Though texting wasn't my favorite thing to do I didn't want to call them for feat that I might sound nervous which could have resulted in one of them running to my house and asking if someone had hurt me.

_I need to talk to you and Damon about something can I visit you guys on Thursday?_

**Alright what time do you want to stop by?**

_Does 2:30 sound alright? _

**Yea 2:30 is perfect we'll see you then.**

Damon's pov

I sat in front of the fire with a glass of bourbon in my right hand watching the flames intently with my eyes. While subconsciously giving myself a stern talking to I'm no good for Elena. She's deserves someone that's not messed up like I am. I promised myself that I wouldn't go down this road again and look at where I'm at once again. She deserves so much better than us all we've done is bring her tear and pain she's lost people she cares about because of us. "If only I didn't come back here and ruin her happiness." I said to the empty room. I slowly brought the glass to my lips and realized that it was empty I frowned at this fact but decided against getting another drink and settled for putting the cup onto the table in front of me. "Damn it!" I said and forcefully kicked the other side of the couch that my feet were resting against. A rather large snap was heard indicating that I had possibly broken one end of the couch terrific.

"What's got you so pissed that your breaking furniture?" Stefan said to me while entering the room but stopping when he made it to the entrance of the living area to lean against the wall.

"What I'm pissed about shouldn't concern you brother of mine." I said to Stefan still staring at the wall but feelings his stupid eyes that couldn't stop staring at me for some odd reason.

I don't know why he was even in here when he usually goes straight to his room. He finally let out a sigh that not even humans could hear. He turned back to face me again. "I've been thinking about her to if it helps any and it's no use trying to subtract your-self out of the picture even if it is for her sake. She hates when people make decisions for her when she can do it herself" Stefan said to me and took a seat in the armchair across from where I was sitting. It didn't help very much that he was feeling the same emotions that I was it brought back too many emotions that we both had experienced with Katherine.

"God she can be so stubborn half the time it drives me crazy." I said to him and turned my head away from the wall to see his expression and noticed that he was laughing at me while shaking his head "But she only does that with people she cares about and I'm questioning if I've become one of those people… with Elena she brings done all of these walls that I've built up over the years as a vampire and half of me is scared shitless by that because I've never known a girl to do that to me and it's got me so confused." I said to Stefan it's good that my heart doesn't beat anymore because it would have pulsated ten times faster than it normally does.

"I know how you feel Elena is so different she makes me want to be honest with her but I've hidden so many things from her just to protect her from getting hurt and I've still managed to cause her pain yet she still manages to care for me that's one of the things I've never understood about her but at the same time I love about her." He shook his head and gave out another small chuckle. "I think we might be crazy because we have feelings for the same girl." Stefan said to me.

"We just might be brother." I said to him

"Well something tells me that we'll have a chance to discuss this with her Elena texted me an hour ago she says she wants to talk to us on Thursday what about I'm not really sure." Stefan said to me.

"Alright I'm going to my room now goodnight Stefan." I said and quickly left the room I think these are enough feelings for one night.


	3. Chapter 3

Well the day has finally come and I sort of regret picking Thursday instead of Friday or maybe Saturday then I would have more time to think of what to say. Sure I've had three days to think about it but my brain keeps drawing blanks and it's so frustrating, I mean what the hell my brain can remember things like school work and things about my friends but when it comes to things like this it just gives me the bird.

I've been sitting outside of their house for the past three minutes just staring at the front door. Maybe I want one of them to come out and ask why I'm sitting here. "C'mon Elena all you have to do is leave the car and knock on the door and everything else will fall into place… hopefully." I said to myself.

I turned off the car putting my keys in my bag and leaving the car. I don't know how this is going to go but it seems better going about it this way instead of me keeping it to myself until one day they find out. I'm tired of doing what's expected of me while my choice is last priority. I quickly knocked on the door and waited.

I let out a breath and felt my heart begin to speed up god why haven't one of them come to the door yet? Hopefully they didn't forget about today maybe a reminder would have been smart before I-

"Hello Elena how have you been?" Damon asked while letting me inside.

I smiled. "I've been alright just busy with school work teachers love giving their students boat loads of work." I told him and ran a hand through my hair.

Damon walked towards me putting a hand on my shoulder. "Well thankfully you're not here to talk about that let's go into the living room that's where Stefan is." Damon said wrapping his arms around my shoulder. "Relax Elena."

"That's easy for you to say Salvatore."

"So know that we're all here what is it that you want to talk about?" Stefan asked.

_Just tell them! The worst thing they could do is say no right? _ "I'm sorry that I've led the both of you on, ever since we've met the two of you have been nothing but caring and protective of me and half the time I would shrug it off like it doesn't matter." I turned to look at Stefan and Damon to see their reactions and to my surprise they aren't mad but patiently listening. "I guess the reason I did that is because I care about you both and I've been fighting against that for so long and making myself pick just one of you but I can't because without the other one I feel empty, and maybe I shouldn't feel this way but I do and I'm tired of making myself feel guilty for it."

My heart sped up after I stopped talking making me want to melt into the floor and forget what I told them. I didn't have to look at Stefan or Damon to know that they were processing what I told them; the seconds just ticked by in silence and I wanted to say something or do something to get a reaction out of them. I know I have the worst timing with words but can't they at least say something like I hate you for doing this or please just leave and we'll talk to you when we're ready?

"Elena" Damon said. "First of all you need to calm down or you might pass out from stress, and second of all whatever your thinking won't happen but what I do might make your heart race again." And suddenly time freezed and four hands were touching me two behind gently holding my waist and two in front caressing my cheek. I wasn't expecting Damon to say that but then he kissed me and his lips felt so hot against mine, I felt stefan's hand under my shirt and shivered pulling Damon closer I wouldn't mind passing out from this.

But my body seemed to have another plan so I pulled back and breathed resting my head on Damon's shoulder. I took in deep breaths trying to grasp my bearings on what just happened, Stefan grabbed my hand softly kissing my knuckle while damon stroked my hair.

I smiled still leaning into Damon taking in his scent and how relaxed his body felt against mine even Stefan's hand holding mine felt just right. "What are you thinking about?"

"Did that really just happen?" I said pulling back from Damon and leaning into the couch. "I mean I guess I'm in shock and my head is swimming god you guys are great at kissing; but are you guys sure about this? I mean I want you both to be with me because you want to and not because I can't be with just one of you."

"Elena we're positive about how we feel for you, it doesn't matter how long it took for us to realize just as long as we're together now." Stefan said kissing my head


End file.
